Milagia y'Lehmku
Name: Milagia y'Lehmku Place of Birth: Shol Arbela, Arafel Physical Description: Standing 5 feet, 9 inches, Milagia's curvaceous yet lean frame looks much less than her 120 pounds: some women from home even commented on her lack of "birthing fat". Her long wavy auburn hair has the tendency to be somewhat wild if not properly cared for. High cheek bones, a perfectly proportioned nose and sparkling deep brown eyes are noticeably striking and often attract unwanted attention. On the back of her left wrist, Milagia has the y'Lehmku House signet, a five pointed star which was tatooed on her 10th naming day, which happens to be Winternight. = Character History = Milagia was born to Stevagia and Brana y'Lehmku of Shol Arbela, Arafel. With slightly tilted deep brown eyes and long wavy auburn hair, Milagia's stunningly natural beauty stuck out like a sore thumb in her native land lacking the dark hair and features common to Arafel. There had been some discussion among the people at her birth. Some believed her to be the illegitimate child of some outlander with whom her father had had relations. Questions were quashed, however, as she grew and began to take on some of the long limbed, graceful appearance of her mother. Milagia and her family lived in peace and happiness until her 12th name day at which her family, being a prominent merchant family of Arafel, was brutally murdered by a competing merchant. Thus, exiled and alone, save her brother, and hardened by her early years, Milagia became cynical of any and all friendship. Moving to Sheinar, Milagia and her younger brother sought out aid from some distant relations. They were put up on a small farm outside of the capital, left to fend for themselves. Times were difficult, and ever pressing was the knowledge of her parents, how they were killed, and the burning desire for retribution. Even so, Milagia took on the role of mother, caring for her brother, learning fast the responsibilities of the world. Journey to the Tower At age 15, Milagia was at an Inn in Shienar celebrating her parent's death day when two Aes Sedai approached her. “Child, I would like to test you. Look into my gem." The Aes Sedai held up a sparkling green emerald. "Focus on nothing but the gem." Milagia, knowing not to argue with a Sister, stared, her eyes seeming to go crossed. Suddenly, a twinkle--a glimmer sparkled from the depths of the emerald the sister held. A slight smile twitching on the corners of the sister's mouth, she replaced the gem to a pouch and told Milagia: "Child, you have the ability to learn the talent. What is your age?” Milagia had heard of channeling, but did not know how to or how to tell if one had the ability. Giving them a quizzical look that frustrated Milagia greatly: she prided her self on maintaining a regal carriage and bearing, she asked politely, “What do you mean, and how ought that affect me?” The two Aes Sedai moved off into a corner and whispered together before returning to Milagia and answering, in a way, her question. “We do not tolerate rudeness, child, but for your sake we will overlook it: once. You have the ability to learn how to channel, and could be strong one day should you be trained properly. We are to take you to the tower. Go: prepare yourself. We will return for you tomorrow morning.” Not knowing what to do, Milagia slept on the decision. She had never been bowled over so thoroughly before and she concluded that she at least see what the women wanted with her. Thus the next morning, Milagia found herself being swept off to Tar Valon. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Yellow Ajah Bios